wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SAD
SAD stands for Synthetic Armor Device This robotic friend belongs to LieutenantVelociraptor Good luck with this one, fellas. ''Appearance'' SAD is a New Generation android suit of armor in the world of Fallout Pyrrhia. It's general appearance before it was changed in the process of become a piece of armor was a MudWing of medium build and sharp robotic eyes. It was changed into armor by an experimental raider who thought making some kind of a sentient armor would serve himself for the better. However, now it appears as a helmet where the skull of the android lies without any type of skin to hide the metal. The rest of its body trails down the neck of the dragon with locks that connect itself around the neck. This is also valid on the arms and tail so it won't fall out during combat. There's a speaker lowered on the right side of SAD's helmet head so it can speak to the user. Most of its components are still stable from before it was tossed around like a dragonet's play thing. Such as a built in radio that the raider gave it to play music and listen in on radio signals. The most famous thing it'll do is blast Frankly Cindertra. Who the heck is that? Most of the original data that was put into SAD is still there, so perhaps its someone that the SAD liked to listen to. SAD can also use the locks to lock itself together when not being used so it can try to walk by itself again. Yet, it looks quite ridiculous and chooses not to do that as often. Shortened down: *Once was a MudWing synth, but was changed into a semi-fullbody armor *Has a small speaker to talk with *Its back looks like a trilobite beetle's on the wearer *Rather spooky looking and clumsy when no one is wearing it ''Personality'' It's personality is complex depending on who's wearing it. SAD doesn't have any type of emotions that may relate to love. Love in general to SAD isn't something it cares about, but it will care about you like a friend. Which is extremely rare in its case. This is because it's very sarcastic and rude towards the wearer and it wasn't something the raider who changed him could 'solve'. It was something it was deeply programmed into its system by its original maker. So it's impossible to change its attitude without complex coding. SAD, as said before, is very sarcastic and rude. So in dire situations, it may or may not try to put its own two sense into the problem to either help or make it all worse. It's grown some type of hatred towards others and, without a doubt, raiders. If it spots a raider, it will tell the wearer to immediately take away the future problem. So it's best to find a way to cover the speaker on SAD's helmet head. Or else it'll talk to you constantly about it. Shortened down: *Sarcastic *Rude *Talkative *Sorta lonely ''History'' ''Trivia'' *SAD's voice is similar to Viktor Nikiforov's from Yuri!!! on Ice *It enjoys music that ironically doesn't sound electronic *SAD has never had someone to care for it properly *The raider that changed SAD was originally going to be a madman from the Institute Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters